Saria's Journey
by Kensuke Aida
Summary: What if Saria got so lonely that she left the forest? Sorry, I know this isn't exactally original. Contains ACCs No flames.
1. Leaving the forest

Legend of Zelda:

Saria's journey

It had been many years since Link had disappeared, 5 by Saria's standards. As time wore on she began to get lonely and tired. Lonely because the other kokiri children left her alone "she was different!" and tired because she kept running into the lost woods for comfort but lately the lost woods were becoming dangerous. The lost wood usually just home to Skull Kids were now timing with Moblins and Wolfos. So Saria was becoming tired of evading them and made up her mind she was going out to look for Link. This is where her journey begins…

Saria landed with a thud. She had just been pushed down again by one of Mido's cronies "HAHA look at the weird little Saria!" soon Saria got tired of this little boy teasing her and got up. The boy went to push her again. She sidestepped and as he spun around she kicked her hardest into his groin area and he emitted a high pitched scream and fell to the floor squirming in pain. With that she looked around the forest and realized she had nothing to stay for, all she had was her Fairy '_even then…_' she began pondering where her fairy had gotten off to she shrugged and began heading for the forest exit into Hyrule field.

She never realized it was this big! '_I mean sure Link told me about it but I never assumed it was this big! All right now, which way did he say Hyrule castle town was? … Oh! Right! To the right of kokiri!' _She looked left then right and began to cross the field she could see something ahead but it didn't look like a castle so she adjusted her course and kept walking. Soon she began to breach the top of the hill when "Wow!" Hyrule castle loomed over the hill the drawbridge was down even. It was magnificent to behold and she began on her way.

She could not believe the size of the market it was huge as she began to walk around. She happened to look behind her she noticed 2 boys were trailing her as she continued walking she got hauled into an alley "You look different" said one boy he had brown hair and blue eyes he was wearing a red shirt with purple leggings. "Yeah and you know…I don't like strangers they can't be trusted," said the other he had gold hair and green eyes he was wearing a yellow shirt with blue leggings. The boys began to push her and punch her when suddenly a voice yelled, "What are you doing to that girl-" then Saria blacked out

When she next awoke she was on a comfortable bed with a candle beside it when she looked out side it was dark and the moon was high in the sky he calm reverie was broken by a voice. "I apologies for the behavior of those two boys." Saria turned quickly and found a young women maybe about twenty three years old. She had blue hair and red eyes her face was apologetic and she could hear talking in the background. The woman was wearing a red blouse with a white dress. She crossed the room and sat on the bed. "Would you like to know what happened miss…?" Saria realized that she had not yet said her name "Saria. My name is Saria." The older women smiled "my name is Lillith. After those two scamps hauled you into that alley, my eldest Son Kaworu ran in after them and saw them beating on you. He leap into the fight and threw the two out of the alley and brought you here. He is currently out doing errands…" she trailed off as she heard the door of the Inn open and close and someone yelled, "I'm home!"

Lillith hopped of the bed and said, "That's him now come down when you're ready." Lillith scurried out of the room, pausing quickly to say, "I'll send him up in a few minutes!" as the door closed with a snap Saria began to look in a mirror _hmm…. This is odd…. I seem older…._ What she thought was true she now looked thirteen. Her hair went down to her waist and she was in slightly different clothing such as instead of her short shorts she had green cargo pants, she was also beginning to get some cleavage. There were no marks from her scuffle with those brats…._ This really is odd I –_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Someone entering the room she quickly turned around to see a boy maybe fourteen. He had Silver hair and red eyes he had black leather armor on with a sword hanging at his belt. He had the customary pointy ears he was also wearing a red cape. "Hello." Said the boy, His voice had an unearthly calmness, He continued "My name is Kaworu Miss…?"

Ugh, Sorry if that sucked a lot, this was my first attempt at writing a fanfic… All most two years ago. ..; R&R Please, Flames will be fed to Shaquiel!


	2. What's going on here?

**Saria's Journey**

"My name's Kaworu, Miss…?"

Huh? Is he saying something? Saria snapped out of her lull quickly. "My name is Saria." She said quickly, "I'm sorry I don't have a clue what happened, can you tell me what's going on?" She asked, feeling slightly foolish. 

Kaworu sat at the chair beside the door watching her closely. "Many people here don't appreciate foreigners, ever since Ganondorf began making attacks on the area." He sighed, as if fatigued by telling her that. His red orbs wandered the room, eventually landing on her. He studied her quickly.

"Um, please don't look at me like that…" Said Saria after a few seconds, she began to blush as he seemed to snap out of it. "Where are you from anyway?" He asked. _Should I answer him? I mean I really don't know if they have something against Kokiri… _An awkward silence settled around them as Saria shuffled slightly.

"I'm from Kokiri forest." She said quickly and quietly, causing him to blink and lean closer. "Kokiri you say? I've never been there before, could we go there sometime?" Saria blushed heavily, "No, I'd rather not go back for a while." She looked away quickly.

"Well… diner in 20, k?" Kaworu quickly left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Well that's the second chapter, it's short cause I'm really not sure if many people like it. Please review and give me some motivation. PLEASE!


	3. Food, and a little sister

**Wow, four reviews. I'm freakin' amazed! Anywho, I hope this chapter will be long, by the way this story won't be a Kaworu/ Saria fic, Okie-déé? **

**I don't own legend of Zelda I own Lilith, Kaworu, Rei, and a raspberry dainish.**

**Saria's journey.**

Saria stepped out on to the small balcony and surveyed the market area. It was dark so there were only some lovers dancing around the square. Saria sighed and let the cool breeze filter into the room before closing the door again.

The small of food slowly tickled her nose and her stomach gave a growl. "Oh yeah… I'm hungry…" She slowly made her way into the hallway. _Wow…_ was all she could think. At one end of the hall, there was a painting of a stiff old man; he looked maybe 70, old for a hylian. Along the wall were several swords of different styles and lengths. In between each set-up of swords was a torch.

At the other end of the hall was a second portrait of a younger man with crimson red eyes and black hair. To the left of the picture was the stairs. She treaded slowly along the hall admiring each sword she crossed, normally she wasn't one for weapons, but this was amazing.

She stopped by a certain sword; it had a plain brown handle with a ruby at the end of the pommel._ It can't be…The kokiri sword!_ She stood staring at the dagger for several minutes. The way the torchlight seemed to dim away was beginning to unsettle Saria, the knife was growing brighter and the hall was growing darker. She forced herself to keep moving along the hall.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to find a hallway with many different rooms. Instead of looking in each one, she decided to follow her nose to the delicious smell. She had just about found the smell when a blur with blue hair came barreling out of the kitchen and right into her. They both fell to the floor as Kaworu poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh great move Rei!" He exclaims and helps Saria up. "Sorry, this is my little sister, Rei." The child pulls herself off the floor and sticks her tongue out at Kaworu. Before shuffling her feet and mumbling "Sorry Mrs. Saria…" With that, Rei turned on her heels and sped off.

Kaworu sighed and walked back into the kitchen taking a seat at the head of the table. Lilith sat next to him and Saria stood awkwardly near the table. "Sit here." Said Kaworu as he nudged the chair on the other side of the table.

She sat a stared at the food, not quite sure what to take she asked. "What is the best?" Kaworu pointed out several things but over all told her to try the meat in a bun. "It's excellent. Then he heaped several foods onto his plate.

"So, Kaworu, what did you do today, how's the border holding?" Asked Lilith. "Fine, the gerudo's are trying to make it seem like a siege, even thought we have all of Hyrule field behind us…" Kaworu chuckled and glanced at Saria, who was giving him a blank look. "Heh… he, you have no clue what we're talking about do you?" He asked. "No, I'm sorry I don't…" Kaworu smiled slightly, "It's no problem!" His mother, Lilith, stopped him there. "Wait! How could I forget to say grace?" She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. "The goddesses are neat, now let's eat." He mumbled, receiving a hit to the face, accompanied by a glare. He whimpered and shrunk into his seat. After grace had been said and Kaworu had licked his wounds, he continued his story.

"After the kings adviser, Ganondorf drove out Princess Zelda from the castle, he took it over. I was only nine at the time. My father and hi battalion of men, style faithful to the Hyrule clan launched a counter attack. Unfortunately my father, Adam died during the attack but they forced Ganondorf out of the city, since then, the Gerudo have been attacking the border of hyrule. Mostly landing their attacks at Lonlon ranch, just South-West of here.

"We stationed men at the exit of Gerudo valley and at Lonlon ranch, but it never seems to be enough. I'm now old enough to join the militia, so whenever I'm needed I fight." Kaworu sighed and bit into his meat in a bun. Then all most on cue, a loud bell, almost cathedral like in sound, began ringing frantically.

The meat on a bun dropped from Kaworu's hand as he bolted towards the stairs. "What's happening?" Asked Saria worriedly. Lilith looked grave. "Lonlon is being attacked. Come we best help Kaworu get into his armor.

To be continued…

**How was that? Longer, better? I hope so. X.x**


	4. The battle is close to begining

**A/N: I really hope to be getting more reviews this time. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's been hectic. Anyhew, I do not own Zelda, nor do I own the bodies of Lilith Rei and Kaworu, they're from my fav anime, but I've taken them so out of character, that they might as well be new. XX**

**Saria's Journey: Chapter 4**

Kaworu quickly threw on his breastplate and shin guards as his mother and Saria entered the room. Lilith went over to a small cupboard and withdrew a long sword; its hilt was polished silver with crosses on each end of the hilt. At the pommel was a shield emblazoned with a cross, stretching from side to side.

Saria stared at Kaworu's sword in wonder. Not at the colors or anything like that, but at the blood that was caked at the top of the scabbard. _He must've used that a lot. _She thought to herself. Lilith handed Kaworu a few belts, which he tied around his lower abdomen, along with a dagger, which he hid under the belts. His once red leggings were now black with silver guards over his shins and thighs.

The last things he put on were two silver gauntlets, along with a silver winged helmet. His red eyes peered out from beneath the monstrous helmet. His gaze landed on Saria, he then winked and strode out, his boots making loud thunks as he left. After the door closed Saria heard several shouts with a voice, sounding about the same age as Kaworu yell "Off to battle again!" Then several "clipclops" as many horses rode out.

---

Kaworu stepped outside his small house to be greeted by his friends, Thurman, Zodac, Parro, and Kail. "Hey, bout time" Said Thurman, he was dressed in black cloth with red knee braces and a red turban, hiding his helmet. His curved sword was on the saddle back of his horse. "Yeah, you're late." Said Kail, his long sword was strapped to his back by a belt. He wore dark blue armor with a silver breastplate. Zodac and Parro were twins, each in red armor and with short swords at their sides, each had a black horse.

"Shush." Said Kaworu, rolling his eyes in amusement. "We have more important things to worry about, than our friends late disposition." Said Parro. "Agreed" said Zodac. They swung up onto their horses and began to ride out, with Thurman crying "Off to battle again!"

As the group crossed the drawbridge, they saw their regiment already heading towards Lonlon about a kilometer ahead of them. Our warriors galloped to catch up with them.

"What did the scouts report?" Asked Kaworu as they neared the front of the line. "Moblins, about a band of thirty strong, Blasted through our forces at gerudo, only a few men were able to come to again in order to meet up with us." Reported a lower captain.

"Excellent." Said Kaworu sarcastically. "Thurman!" Thurman rode up beside Kaworu. "Yeah, what d'ya want?" Kaworu smirked viciously. "You'll be leading our first squadron in." Thurman smirked in response. "I'll give you the signal to come in." He then began to walk his horse forward. "What's the signal?" asked Kaworu, curious to his friend's actions. "I'm guessing a lot of yelling and screaming."

---

Lilith wrung her hands nervously. Saria picked up on this. "What's wrong?" She asked, still being in slight shock, from the wink Kaworu gave her. "My son is in battle how do you expect me to be?" asked Lilith coldly. "I'm sorry!" Replied the young girl quickly. "I did not mean to offend!" She bowed politely.

"It's all right Saria, I'm just a little bit stressed right now…" She trailed off and closed her eyes. "Why don't you go meet Kaworu's little sister, Rei?"

**Ah, there, I updated! So you can all bite me. X-Xwhat will happen to Kaworu and his little band?**

**What will happen to Saria after her meeting with Rei?**

**Man, I hate it when I do that, anyway till next chapter!**


End file.
